


First For Everything

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, That's it, Wonshik has a thing for Flannels, and Hongbin is at fault, and the other members are there being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: Wonshik didn’t think there would be a day where he would come to hate a certain style of clothing. He embraced the different outfits he showed off, each of them with their own unique charm. Whether he appeared to be going on a Hawaiian vacation or on his way to a fashion show, he was pleased with each piece of his look, all of it coming together to make a perfect image that he had in his head. Yet, there had a change in his perspective, concerning a type of shirt that he began to see more often, worn in all sorts of ways that made his mouth dry. Each time the type came into view, he instinctively clenched his fists, swallowing the lumps that had always risen from his throat.He had begun to despise flannels, not because they were expensive or ugly, but because it was Hongbin’s favorite thing to wear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably late for this but here is the fic for Day 11! The prompt this time is Flannels. This is one of those drabbles that I am considering to continue or edit sometime in the future in case you were wondering~ Hope you enjoy!

Wonshik didn’t think there would be a day where he would come to hate a certain style of clothing. He embraced the different outfits he showed off, each of them with their own unique charm. Whether he appeared to be going on a Hawaiian vacation or on his way to a fashion show, he was pleased with each piece of his look, all of it coming together to make a perfect image that he had in his head. Yet, there had a change in his perspective, concerning a type of shirt that he began to see more often, worn in all sorts of ways that made his mouth dry. Each time the type came into view, he instinctively clenched his fists, swallowing the lumps that had always risen from his throat.

He had begun to despise flannels, not because they were expensive or ugly, but because it was Hongbin’s favorite thing to wear.

It all started during one of their practices, where the day had started out quite chilly, most of the members opting to take a jacket on their way to the studio. Hakyeon had complained when Taekwoon opted to leave with just his regular t-shirt, taking more time to leave the dorm by ushering him to search through his closet for something more suitable for the weather. Minutes passed, but when the oldest pair returned, the others tried not to laugh. Taekwoon, poor thing, had been forced to layer a turtleneck and jacket over his shirt, complete with matching mittens and a hat. Hakyeon had looked quite pleased with his work, but the other appeared to be conflicted with his embarrassment and rage. 

While Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were having fun, teasing the grumpy man, Wonshik caught Hongbin slip into his room out of the corner of his eye, only noticing until then that the other was about to head out in only a tank top. He assumed Hongbin didn’t want to suffer the same fate Taekwoon had, hell, he didn’t think anyone would, so he joined the teasing team, doing his best to keep Hakyeon’s attention as well. It was another few minutes before Hakyeon had finally checked the time, the leader immediately freaking out over their tardiness. His talking became unbelievably fast and his arms filled with adrenaline, pushing everyone out of the door with no warning, including Hongbin with his newly sported red and black flannel.

As expected, no one remained with their original layers after a few hours of dancing, the room suddenly filling up with warmth and rough panting. Everyone had agreed that it was the best time to take a break, asking Wonshik to head to the mini fridge to grab each of them a drink. He complied, only because he knew he would be able to take dibs on the coldest beverage in it. Having the ability to juggle 6 bottles in his arms was an odd thing to be proud of, but learning how lazy the others could be sometimes after schedules had Wonshik mastering the art in no time at all. He wasn’t surprised to see warm articles of clothing thrown across the room, Sanghyuk being the next one chosen to deal with the team’s procrastination. The youngest kicked all of the clothes to the corner of the room, walking up to Wonshik to grab the second best water. Everyone else grumbled until Wonshik came to them dropping their bottles ungracefully into their hands or on their faces. He was about to give Hongbin the last bottle, but the sight he saw made him lose his grip.

Hongbin was stretching his arms out, his flannel fully unbuttoned and his top rose just enough for Wonshik to see his hip bones. When he felt more relaxed, he stripped himself of the extra layer he had brought along in precaution, revealing arms that were now glistening in sweat. Soon, long sleeves were wrapped around Hongbin’s waist, only accentuating how small it was even further. The flannel fluttered a bit as he was adjusting it so the knot was perfectly in the middle of his stomach, something that kept Hongbin’s tank top from rising again, but also showed the outline of his abs just enough to have Wonshik flustered. The echo of the bottle clattering to the floor made Hongbin look back at him, eyes furrowing when he saw how red Wonshik was becoming.

“Hey Shik, are you okay?”

“Um, yeah. Just fine.”

“Maybe you should come sit down for a bit.”

Wonshik nodded, picking up Hongbin’s water before heading over. “Here,” He gave the drink gently, letting his trembling legs give in to flop on the couch.

“Thanks.”

Sitting behind Hongbin wasn’t helping Wonshik feel any less tense, any less nervous. He had a clear view of the billowing fabric now, clinging onto legs and ass. Nothing the younger was doing was any different than other days, perhaps even more tame than other days. Yet, here Wonshik was - struggling to keep the problem in his jeans in check, flinching with each second pass by. Five minutes passed as fast as seconds, the shifting of the other members waking up from Wonshik’s daze, but speeding up his heartbeat.

“Alright, time’s up.”

Jaehwan began the groaning first, Sanghyuk following along with Hongbin the last to make a harmony that only made the leader roll his eyes. Wonshik ignored when Hakyeon strolled over to turn on the stereo once more; his eyes were still lingering on the hands Hongbin placed just above the flannel, his biceps flexing as he leaned back. The rest of the practice was filled with Wonshik’s eyes glued to the full wall mirror, body focused on the dance. Wonshik kept his lust away for that one day, however, the piece of clothing  kept returning, to torture Wonshik in the most inappropriate times.

Flannels were now the bane of Wonshik’s existence from that point on, but he was too busy looking at them to notice the knowing look in Hongbin’s eyes each time he wore them.

**Author's Note:**

> The fics for day 12 and 13 might be delayed since I have classes. I'll try my best to get them up as soon as I can~ See you soon


End file.
